Snow
by CJJenkins
Summary: AU. Maka is working her normal late shift when a strange man comes in. What will come of this new acquaintance? Read and find out! (Oh my gosh, I suck at summerys. Anyway, First SE fanfic. (: R&R.)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, yo, yo. Okay, so. Long story, short.. I had a fic up before but it exploded and dropped dead for some reason and I had this mostly typed up so I decided to post it. Though, it's not homestuck, I hope ****_someone_**** will dig it. (: Thank you for reading, it means a ton to me. Warning right now; Cussing. Yeah. aha. Pm me if you want to. Have fun reading! And Have a good day.**

Disclaimer - Don't own Soul Eater. :I

* * *

The rattle of my roommates' truck echoed into my chest as I turned into my usual parking spot. I just recently started a new waitressing job at a nearby café, the only downside is it's the late shift.. Meaning it's 2:00-8:30 am. Usually we don't get many customers, maybe one or two. So I sit and read books.. It works out pretty well for me, however the chef falls asleep for most of the shift, so I end up making most of the food.

I opened the door, the smell of fry oil and jelly blew at my face with a gust of warmer air. The bell rang, making the waitress waiting for my arrival turn in my direction.

"Maka! You're a little early." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I thought I'd give you a little break.. I know it takes you a while to get home. You can leave now, Marie." I winked, continuing, "Off the books, of course." We both laughed a little at my attempt at being funny.

"Ah, you're the greatest, Maka-chan. Thank you so much." She said, putting her long jacket on and grabbing her purse.

"Don't mention it. I'll punch you out, okay?" I faintly smiled at her as she opened the door.

"That'd be great!" She shouted as she left, passing a man on her way out.

He was bundled up, scarf around his face. He, from what I could see, had a bone white hat on and pink cheeks. He was looking down so I couldn't see his eyes. As he got closer, more details were visible. His hair was stark white and sticking every which way, his blood red eyes meeting mine.

"H-Hello, sir. What can I get you tonight?" I said hesitantly.

"Can I get a hot black coffee, please?" He said, unwrapping himself, "And some toast." His smile showed, reveling shark-like teeth.

I'm guessing my face was showing that I was obviously frightened by his appearance because he frowned, covering his mouth after. He muttered sorry and found a seat. I poured his coffee and handed it to him.

"What kind of toast would you like?" I asked, putting a mug of ice in front of him also, just in case his drink was too hot.

"Wheat will be fine, thank you." He said, still trying to hide his teeth. I turned back to get his food from the kitchen. Our chef had already fallen asleep in his chair in the corner. I quickly toasted the bread and shuffled out with the toast and butter in hand.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted to your teeth earlier," I put the plate down, "I was kind of confused, but they're pretty cool." I smiled, trying not to be insulating or creepy.

"Don't worry about it," he chuckled, "I'm used to it. Most people have the same reaction. You don't gotta lie, it's alright." He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"No, really. They're cool. I have no problem with them." I smiled again. In truth, they look kind of bad ass. "Well, anyway. What brings you to Death City?" I washed the counters and looked up.

"I'm in town for winter break to meet up with an old friend. I used to live around here, but my parents.. Well. They're parents." He sipped his coffee.

"Ah, I see. I know what you mean. So, what collage are you going to?" I tucked my coat, scarf and bag under the counter. He laughed again, this time a little harder.

"Aha, no. I'm in my last year of High school." He folded his jacket and set it on the stool next to him.

"I've already been accepted into my top collage, though."

"Interesting, you look older than that. Sorry." I half-heartedly smiled.

"It's alright; I get that a lot, also. I bet you have no problem with that." He gestured towards me with his mug. I chuckled nervously.

"You have _no_ idea. It's awful." I sighed, lowering my head.

"What grade are you in? 8th or something?" He raised his eye brow again.

"11th." I said, gritting my teeth, irritated.

"Oh! Sorry! You don't look anywhere near my age. I kind of just guessed." He laughed at me. "Can you top me off?" He pointed at his coffee.

I turned and grabbed the coffee pot off the machine, "I'm graduating a year early. I have all of my credits. I know I look really young for my age. Don't worry." I filled his cup. "Just give me a second, alright? I forgot to punch in." He gave a quick nod.

I walked to the back door and slid Marie's card into the puncher, followed by mine. Right on time.. I smiled to myself, '_My internal clock rocks._' I quietly walked back to the front counter in front of the kitchen ,the man still sitting. He was looking at a light blue flyer. He turned towards me.

"Your café is looking for a pianist to play for entertainment?" He pointed at the paper, snickering.

"Yeah, our boss bought one and no one ever played it.. He thought it was a great idea." I chuckled, "Sid is a crazy guy."

"Well, where is it?" His face serious now.

"Uhm.. It's to the left. Why, do you play?" I looked at him curiously as he got up and started walking, boots clunking against the checkered, tile floor.

"A little, yeah." He said right before he turned around the corner. I walked around the stools to where he went, sort of confused. I was almost to the turn when I heard some playing and stopped dead in my tracks.

A little? He played a little and he sounded like that? I call bullshit. The music stopped, I scurried back to my spot behind the counter and acted like I never left. He hopped back on the padded seat and took a sip of his coffee again.

"I think you might be a little bit of a liar, sir." I said sarcastically, "People who play 'a little' don't sound like that." I raised an eyebrow.

"It's a hobby." He shrugged his shoulders, "And don't call me 'sir', it reminds me of an old man." He sighed into his mug. He looked up and reached his hand towards me, "I'm Soul."

I grabbed it and shook, "Maka, nice to meet you. You've got an interesting name." I nodded at him.

"As do you." He laughed a little. "Well, I guess I should be on my way. My friend is probably waiting for me."

"At this hour?" I looked at him, puzzled.

"He rarely sleeps; he's probably the most hyper person I've ever met." He laughed, teeth showing again.

"Aha, sounds familiar! I have a friend a lot like that. Well, your bill is $3.04. I hope you have a fun time in town." I smiled. He set down a five and started putting on his scarf and coat.

"Who knows, Maybe we'll see each other around? Have a good night, Maka." He smiled. Wrapping the scarf around his neck. He waved goodbye and left. A motorcycle engine roared away outside. The rest of the night was normal; I sat and read my book. Served some early risers from six to eight and headed home when another waitress and waiter came to clock in.

* * *

The drive home was fine; the rattle was a little less prominent. I fiddled with shifting into park so it didn't lock up and the car didn't ram into the curb again. Walking up the stairs to my apartment, I got my key ready to unlock my door. I scanned for room 207 and proceeded to unlock it. The lights were off when I walked in, which is strange because my roommate should have been up by now, she never sleeps past 9. As I set the keys in the bowl and started taking my coat off, the lights flicked on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAKA!" I flinched at the loud group scattered around the living room. I totally spaced my own birthday.. Great.

"Ah.. Thank you guys. I told you I don't really celebrate this stuff, though.. You didn't have to make a big deal of it." I scratched the back of my neck and smiled worriedly.

"Come on, Maka. You know we, or at least I, wouldn't have listened to you. I mean, I'm a fucking god. I appreciate my loyal followers." Black*Star snickered, "I know, I know. No need to thank me."

I glared, "Tsubaki, How the hell do you put up with him without beating his ass?"

"Well, I love him, silly." She smiled hesitantly.

"What are you trying to say, Maka? Do you wanna fight? Do ya? Do ya?!" Black*Star attempted to get 'up in my grill' while Tsubaki held him back.

"Black*Star, please! It's Maka's birthday! You promised that you'd behave!"

I took a breath and calmed myself so I didn't attack Black*Star, I was way too tired to do this shit.

"Look, you guys, it's really sweet of you guys to do this. Thank you so much. But I _really_ need some sleep. I'll do whatever, just let me sleep.. Please." I strolled towards my room, laying my purse and coat on the back of the couch as I did so.

I sighed.. Honestly? Why did they have to do this? I told them repeatedly for a month now that I didn't need anything for my birthday. I don't want to celebrate it or anything.. It's just an anniversary of a girl who was never even wanted, right? So, there's no reason.

I walked into my room and grabbed my pajamas, making a b-line to the bathroom to change. After I closed and locked the door, I washed off my makeup and smiled. I always liked it when I smiled. Even if it was fake. I changed quickly, putting my work clothes in the hamper.

I flopped onto my bed, covered myself and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, hey. I know this is a semi-short chapter.. I've been sorta busy these last few days and I was planning on updating on saturday. But yeah. I hope you guys like this chapter! (: If I have any punctuation, spelling or grammar mistakes, please let me know. Review, review! I love hearing what you guys have to say. Thank you tons for reading! -CJ**_

* * *

_"Papa?" I walked into my parent's bedroom on a sunny summer day. _

_"Maka! Look away!" he jumped out of bed and I squinted my eyes tight._

_"Who is that, Spirit? Do you have a kid?!" I woman's voice squeaked, she sounded kind of mad. _

_"S-She... I can explain! I'm just watching her for a friend!" I heard my father breathe heavy and shake into his pants. _

_"But.. Papa.. Where's Mommy?" I felt tears slip down my face. _

_"She's calling you her dad! Don't even try to play this off, Spirit! And you have a fucking wife?! What is this bullshit?!" her voice was louder and closer now. I decided to open my eyes. The lady was half naked and picking up the rest of her clothes, while my 'father' was shirtless and had his pants unbuttoned. I didn't understand anything at that point in time. _

_"Spirit!" I heard my mom in the living room. I ran to her, still crying. I held on to her leg for dear life because I felt myself slipping. Papa walked out of the bedroom, his cheek red with a hand mark as the lady walked to my mother and I._

_"I-I swear to go, , I really didn't know, he didn't-" she tried explaining._

_"Get out." Mom pointed at our front door. "Just get the fuck out of my house."  
The woman left and my parents stood in silence for a little while. My father was almost in tears and my mother was shaking. _

_"Oh her birthday? You couldn't wait until it was an unimportant day? You couldn't give your daughter this __**one day**__ to feel special?! You are such a worthless pig!"_

_"Honey, please!"_

_"No! Don't you dare call me your honey! What haven't I given you, Spirit?! I made you the best you ever been! I pulled you out of your shitty life and __**THIS**__ is how you repay me?! I gave you everything! I gave you my heart and soul and this is what you do? ON YOUR OWN DAUGHTERS BIRTHDAY?! It's over! I'm done with this! This is the last time!" _

_"Give me one last chance, Kami! Please! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" _

_"Oh! So you were just chatting and your dick managed to slip out of your jeans, up her skirt without you noticing? That makes it all the better!" _

_"N-no.. I don't know what happened! I swear! I love you and Maka the most! I love you! Don't leave!"_

_"You know, that would mean something if you didn't love every other woman you see." Mom laughed, "I don't know what I expected after you knocked me up. I guess I thought you'd turn into a decent man. But no! I threw my whole life away for this shitty one?! Fuck that!"  
_

* * *

I woke up, tears covering my pillow. My breath was uneasy. I sat up, checking the time and slipping on some shorts and a sweatshirt.

"Always that dream, huh?" I sighed and walked out my bedroom door. My apartment was empty. I walked to the kitchen counter and make some coffee. I've always loved the sound and smell of brewing coffee. It just takes my mind off of things, stimulates the senses, I guess.

I picked up a pink paper that was under the coffee can.

_Maka,_

_I hope you slept well. We're over at Kidd's when you're ready.  
Call before you leave so I know when to worry about your awful driving.  
Happy Birthday! _

_Tsubaki._

_P.S.; Make sure you put food and water down for Blair._

"Shit." It's almost 8 p.m. right now. I grabbed my coffee and walked to my room, picking out clothes for today. I wore my favorite jeans, a long sleeved floral shirt, an argyle sweater and my doc martins. Definitely winter attire. I brushed my teeth and hair, put some make up on and grabbed a scarf and coat. I sighed again, pulling out my phone from my pocket. I dialed Tsubaki and waited for an answer.

"_Hello_?"

"Hey, I'm going out the door right now." I picked up the keys and opened the door

"_Please drive safe, my car is terrible in the winter. I don't even know why you made me keep it." _She sighed.

"Oh, please. She's wonderful. You can't just throw her away, that's just mean!" I chuckled.

"_Haha, okay! See you soon, Maka."_

"Yeah, bye." _Click._

The car ride was uneventful. It's only a fifteen minute drive from our apartment to Kidd's house. I pulled into the drive way, it looked like only our gang was there, meaning Kidd, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, Chrona and Tsubaki. I set the car in park and fiddled with the keys until they came out. This car is **_so_** old. I almost slipped a couple times on the way to the front door, cursing and stumbling the whole way. I made it and turned the knob..

"Kidd, you need to put some ice melt on-"The lights flicked on.

"**SURPRISE!"** I jumped, looking into the crowd. It was _way_ more than just our gang there. It was basically everyone from our school. Ox, of course didn't come, but everyone other than him. I chuckled as the massive group started intermingling, breaking off into smaller groups and laughing.

"Well, come on, birthday girl! Let's get to partying!" Patty grabbed my wrist and pulled me into Kidd's HUGE kitchen. There were so many unfamiliar faces, but they all looked like they were having a great time.

"I can't believe you guys actually did this.. I said I didn't want anything." I sighed, but not without smiling. "It's really sweet, though."

The rest of the group walked in, everyone managed to hug me.. Even Black*Star. He spouted some nonsense about 'his most loyal follower growing up so fast' or something. Liz brought in red plastic cups, shoving one to my face.

"What is this?" I took it from her.

"Did you expect us to celebrate your 17th birthday without some booze?" She snickered and took a swig.

I sighed and joined her. I might as well have fun, right?

* * *

_**Again, R&R! (: Have an awesome rest of your day.**_


End file.
